


Thread Count

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re relaxed and cozy in my bed like some sort of ferocious, extremely violent kept woman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread Count

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gina/Rosa - luxury.

“I’m sorry, am I seeing this correctly?  Is my 20/20 vision failing me at these dire times?”  Gina stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed smugly over her chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rosa said, crossing her own arms, mimicking her ridiculous girlfriend’s ridiculous posture.  The entire morning was turning out to be ridiculous. 

Gina jumped onto the bed, crawling towards Rosa like a ridiculous jungle cat.  “Undies and shirt from last night, messy hair, reading glasses, coffee that isn’t at lava temperatures.”  She settled into Rosa’s lap, still smug.  “You’re _relaxed._ ”

“Shut up,” Rosa said, sliding her glasses off her nose and setting them on the end table.  “I’m getting a cold.  I’m tired.  I’m feverish.”

“Lies,” Gina said gleefully, giving Rosa a sloppy kiss on the lips.  “You’re relaxed and cozy in my bed like some sort of ferocious, extremely violent kept woman.”

Rosa sighed, her arms wrapping around Gina’s waist on their own volition.  “It’s these sheets.  What are they made of, clouds?” 

“This is what happens when you can afford luxury like _moi_ ,” Gina said.  “You get lazy.”

“Or we could do other stuff,” Rosa said, tumbling Gina down into the soft sheets.  “Sex stuff.”

“Your perfect face makes up for your inability to romance me properly,” Gina said, but let Rosa kiss her anyways.


End file.
